User blog:Alex001/Aviation
Okay. This is for Sancho, but I think its better to annouce it in this state, to receive opinions from everyone. So, Sancho is currently in charge of aviation articles in the wiki. Formerly, it was me. I had seen much flaws and badly want to report it, but to no avail. That was the reason I disliked Sancho in the past. Now, here are some parts of aviation I think should be revised on the wiki. 1. Fleet. Now, I think the parodies of airline manafacturers Embrarer and Bombairder should be Mbraber and Bombarder respectively. Also, I think the number of aircraft in each airline should be lowered by 15%. One aircraft could go as far as 10 routes a day in Antarctica, thus, if there are more airlines, there is going to be more pollution, and no moderation. I would like to seek your opinion of both the new names and the decrease of up to 15% in fleet of select airlines. 2. Logos, liveries. By right, I could design logos or liveries for anyone in the wiki, too. I love designing airline logos, and I also did some airline liveries for show on my Facebook. This information is all true. I think some of the logos should be revised for a more a less boring effect. Air Antarctic's logo could be highly improve. I would like to seek permission for enhancement to all logos with the exception of SkyJet Airways. 3. Cabins. Ah, I love cabins. I never written any because its so special, I always wanted to do it later, at a perfect time (OCD, OCD!). I would like to update on some of the cabin classes on Club Penguin AirFlights and Air Antarctic, thank you. Most of the content would may be updated to suit to each airline. I am NOT' gonna edit SkyJet Airways. I would like to seek permission from Sancho to do so. Please comment on this. 4. Airlines. Please don't create subsidaries for airlines. ITs getting somewhat irritating. We don't need to go in-depth into this matter. Airlines just stay as a whole. Some subsidaries are okay, but please don't create a whole bunch. Do stop creating subsidaries, thank you. 5. Aeroflore. Sancho, this is specifically for you. I would like you not to touch the cabin class as I want to edit it in such a way that the service differs on each route, as each airplane is designed differently. I also want to match the airline to East Pengolia's rule on equality, since they are a communist country, so please don't separate them into two classes. 6. Margate Antarctic Airlines and Margate City International Airport. I would like to request a deletion for the airport as it is OOC. I am planning on creating an airport based on Changi. For MAA, I would like Sancho to own it completely and rename it to his liking. 7. Airports. Please, stop naming airports 'international. We do not go as far as the Americas, or else a real War Against Humans would arise. Therefore, I would like to seek the whole community's opinion on this. That is all. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 11:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts